Yoosung's Biography
by Chie Hibiki
Summary: Let's get to know Yoosung better


A/N:

WARNING!

This one shot will contain spoiler about Yoosung's past life before MC joined RFA.

RECOMMENDATIONS 

-read this while listening to "I miss happy Rika" or "endless struggle"...

Okay bookworms, that's all from me before you start reading... I hope you will get to love Yoosung more after this. He needs you

\--

Yoosung never thought that his task to fulfil a volunteering requirement would lead him to a beautiful encounter with a magician. A magician that can gives people happiness without asking for anything in return. The magician that later became an idol for him in his life. This magician was no one other than his own cousin, Rika.

Yoosung first met his cousin when he was in middle school during family dinner. Everytime he had the chance, he would be asking himself, 'Why have I never meet Rika before?' For Yoosung, Rika was a great magician. Rika was someone he always looks up to. Before he realised it, Rika filled in a big part of his life.

Yoosung still remembered his first time helping Rika with the volunteering works. He was very proud of himself. It was his first time seeing peoples who were actually weaker than him. He can't even describe his feelings when he held out his helping hand to support them. He felt useful. He felt needed. The world that Rika showed to him was too beautiful and vivid that he quickly became very attached to it. He can't leave that world. He was lost in it.

"Rika noona, what would I get for helping all these people?" That was a question Yoosung used to ask Rika. Yoosung was a curious kid back then.

Rika answered Yoosung's question with a wide smile across her face. She wanted to show Yoosung only the good side of her. "Yoosung, the reason peoples want to gain things is to earn happiness." Rika was sure that Yoosung can understand what she meant by her answer.

Rika then explained to Yoosung that there were things much more important than money, fame or power. Happiness was one of it. Rika told him that by helping those in need, she felt like a powerful magician who had the power to make peoples feel happy. Its made her feel stronger.

Yoosung, being the smart kid he was can easily made connection through Rika's answer. It was difficult for peoples in the fringe of societies to hope for happiness considering their life conditions. However, those peoples got happy so easily with Rika's help. 'Rika is a very amazing person.' Yoosung thought to himself after listening to Rika's answer.

"Yoosung, do you want to be a magician too?" Rika asked.

On that moment, Yoosung was debating himself. He doubted that he can be someone like Rika. He doubted that he can give happiness to other peoples unconditionally. He can't rival her. However, he wanted to be one. Yoosung wanted to be a magician. He can't be as powerful as Rika, but he wanted to help Rika if he can. Therefore, Yoosung nodded at Rika's question. Yes, he wanted to be a magician.

Rika smiled at Yoosung's answer. She then registered Yoosung as a member of RFA. RFA stands for Rika's Fundraising Association. It was Rika's business in order to help people by raising the funds through the parties she held. Yoosung was there witnessing Rika through all the struggles. Rika's business grew so big that RFA can host huge parties.

He also felt comfortable with the other RFA members. They were all very different from each other, but they got along very well. In the RFA, there were Rika... the awesome magician, V... the photographer and also Rika's lover, Seven... the secret agent and hacker, Jumin... the corporate heir, Zen... the musical actor and lastly Jaehee... Jumin's assistance. Everyone enjoyed having the charity party. Everyone played crucial role to help Rika in hosting the party.

Rika had a cute dog named Sally. Yoosung cherished Sally so much even though it was not his dog. He often played with it like Sally was his own pet.

One day, Sally died in a car crash. It was a huge blow for Rika. Yoosung was super worried about her. Rika kept on blaming herself on Sally's death. She can't cope with her pet death very well. Even after three months she kept on talking about Sally. Everytime she talked about it she would blame herself, balling out her eyes. The regrets kept on haunting her.

"Rika noona, don't blame yourself on Sally's death. Peoples live longer than animals. We don't have any choice..." Yoosung gently coaxed his sad cousin. He knew how much Rika cherished Sally, but Rika's attitude made him worried.

"I should have let it get surgery..." Rika cried. She felt very guilty on Sally's death. "It's my fault" Rika said blaming herself again. Her body trembled as she cried. She hated herself for what happened on her pet.

"Noona! No. It's common for puppies to get old and get cataracts. Sally was more than 7 years old." Yoosung hated that Rika kept on blaming herself on something that was not her fault.

"She probably ran into that car because she was too sad for not being able to see... Because I never understood..." Rika said in between the sobs. It was hard to talk while crying. Her voice cracked from too much crying. "I didn't even know how sad it would be not to see anything... I don't deserve to be an owner..." She continued after she took a few deep breath.

"Rika noona... don't think like that. Please~" Yoosung begged. He honestly can't see Rika this weak. It was unbearable for Yoosung to watch Rika being helpless. "It's not your fault. It's the vet. He couldn't save her. And he didn't even know that Sally was sad for not being able to see. The vet should have known that Sally was sad about her eyes. He's the expert!" Yoosung said. He thought that maybe, Rika would stop blaming herself after this.

Rika fell silent. She didn't say anything to return Yoosung's words. Her sobbing had came to a halt.

Seeing this, Yoosung continued to comfort Rika. "Seriously... You did nothing wrong." Yoosung said in a very soft voice. The tone he used had powerful healing effect to anyone who heard it. "Someday... I will become the best vet... and then, I will protect all of your pets!" Yoosung said. His words were laced with impregnable determination.

Yoosung really meant what he said to Rika. When he got to highschool, all he did was studying. He didn't even dream about gaming. He was very diligent that he became a student body representative and never fail to score high marks in each examination. Yoosung's achievements were very remarkable, that even Jumin had set his eyes on him.

'If I keep on this momentum, Rika noona will be happy right?' Yoosung thought to himself. The reason he major in medicine was in order to become the best vet out there. He would fulfil his promise. Yoosung didn't want to see his magician to be weak again. He would never let Rika's heart sank one more time.

Time flies. Yoosung was very excited on his high school graduation day. He couldn't wait to tell Rika that he graduated as top class. He really wanted to see Rika happy again.

On his graduation day, V, Jumin and Zen personally came to congratulate him. He was very happy that RFA members came to his graduation ceremony. He was sure that each of them already had a busy schedule on their own.

When Yoosung went to meet the RFA members, he can't help but to notice their bitter smile. Before he could ask any question, V, Jumin and Zen all congratulate him for graduating as a top class student. Yoosung just smiled and thanked them for coming to his graduation ceremony. "Thank you. I wanted to make Rika noona happy." Yoosung replied their words with a wide smile.

The RFA members' face become cloudy after they listened to Yoosung's words. He was clearly happy and can't wait to tell Rika about his achievements.

As Yoosung mentioned Rika's name before, he started to turn his head around the hall. Clearly searching for someone. "Where is noona? Why don't she come together with you guys?" Yoosung asked.

V flinched at the question. He tried to arrange the words in the most appropriate way so that he won't hurt Yoosung that much. Rika was like a big sister for Yoosung. V was not sure if he could tell Yoosung about the devastating news when he was very happy.

Yoosung noticed the sudden gloomy aura around RFA members when he asked about Rika. He didn't want to make any assumptions, so he waited for the answer from them. The few seconds felt like hours for him. They were taking too much time to answer such a simple question. "Where is Rika noona?" Yoosung repeated himself. His heart beats kept getting faster, itching to know the answer.

Jumin's sudden tap on V's shoulder waken him up. V nodded at Jumin, telling him that he was alright. V stared deep into Yoosung's amethyst eyes and held his shoulder firmly, sending Yoosung the message that he needed to be strong. "Yoosung, Rika..." V paused. Hesitating for a moment. "She... committed suicide today..." V said. His hand still firmly gripping Yoosung's shoulder.

The light in Yoosung's eyes disappeared the moment he heard what V told him. His cheeky smile died. Yoosung suddenly felt very weak that he fell on his knees. His heart was screaming from being torn apart by the news. The scream was deafening, blocking away all the sounds from him. He stared at the RFA members. They were saying something to him. Yoosung however can't hear anything anymore. The world had came to absolute silence for him. His eyes were glued on RFA members trying to figure out what they were trying to tell him. No matter how hard he tried, he can't figure it out. His mind was crumbling down. His tears started to come out from the faucet in his eyes. He felt very... empty.

V and Zen knelt down besides Yoosung before hugging him. Yoosung didn't move a limb nor making any sounds. Jumin was standing there watching them with a sad pair of eyes. They wanted to tell Yoosung that he was not alone. They would be there for him.

The emptiness Yoosung felt was too big. He still cannot believe the news he heard. 'Rika noona' Yoosung's heart desperately called for her. Rika's death was too sudden and mystery for Yoosung to accept. He wasn't ready for this news. Rika had never been depressed lately. The last time Yoosung saw Rika being depressed was when Sally died. So, he refused to believe what V said. 'If V was saying the truth, where is Rika noona body?' Yoosung asked himself. V told him that the reason there was no dead body because Rika drowned herself in the sea. Yoosung however couldn't accept the shallow reasoning.

Yoosung was heavily affected by the news. His life had been turned upside down from that very moment. He ended up being depressed. He couldn't believe that Rika committed suicide. No... He actually refused to believe that Rika committed suicide.

A few days after the news, Yoosung would keep asking V for some evidence to support his statement everytime he had the chance. V however only brushed Yoosung's question off. Yoosung then asked V for any witness to strengthen his statement about Rika. Again, V avoided to answer Yoosung's question. He can't accept the fact that Rika left just like that. Rika's dead body not found and she didn't even leave any will. V didn't seems to understand that Yoosung need all of that evidence to move on. He was stuck in the moment searching for the truth, embracing the emptiness. He can't move on and still stuck in Rika's shadow because he couldn't let Rika go from his life.

As time passed, Yoosung still didn't get the answer he wanted. Yoosung started to harbour hatred feelings towards V. His hatred then got deeper when V tried to get rid off Rika's traces and almost disband RFA. Yoosung hate V and can't forgive him for what he did. Yoosung also felt betrayed that V refused to explain anything about Rika. He was Rika's family. He had the right to know about her. She was his magician and he always thinks of Rika as his own big sister.

However, deep within him Yoosung dearly hope that all of these were misunderstanding. He didn't want to hate V. Even he himself knew that V was not a bad guy. He didn't want to hate the person Rika loved so much. He used to had the feelings that V took Rika away from him. When Rika explained to Yoosung about how much V loved her, Yoosung started to learn to like V. However, ever since Rika was died, V started to act weird and Yoosung can't let it go unnoticed.

'Lie, lie, lie, lie, lie' the words kept on repeating in Yoosung's head whenever V talked to him about why there was no evidence on Rika's death. All V did was running away. He didn't explain a thing that Yoosung wanted to know.

One day, Yoosung got the letter telling that he was accepted to Sky University. It was one of the top University in Korea. Yoosung's parents were a bit worried about the idea to let Yoosung live by his own since he was still very depressed. They however respected Yoosung's decision and thought that maybe the change in environment would help him to move on from Rika's death.

Yoosung remained depressed even after going to the University. The fact he was living alone made it worst. Yoosung started to feel like nobody really care about him. His existence was nothing more compared to a ghost. Everyday was lonely. He couldn't hear anyone voice except for his own voice talking to himself. He barely went to any classes. If his mother was there, he was sure that she would give him an earful of nagging. However, she wasn't there. He was free to do what he wanted to.

Yoosung had lost his goal in life. Before, he was studying with all his might, keeping his eyes wide awake during classes because he had a goal to achieve. He scored his best in every examinations because he had promise to fulfil. He tried his best because there was someone truly care for him. He wanted to be the best vet out there to protect Rika's pet. When Rika was gone, he lost it all. "Why am I even come to this University? Why does I choose this major?" Yoosung asked himself while balling out his eyes. Whenever Yoosung felt lonely, all the memories he spent with Rika would come flooding into his mind. He was drowning by his own thought. Therefore, leaving him no chance to heal his already shattered heart.

Yoosung didn't know what to do with his life anymore. His heart, so empty. His goal, vanished together with Rika's body. He had lost his reasons to study. He didn't even know why he attended University.

Seven was aware of Yoosung's conditions. He was concerned about Yoosung being depressed for a long period of time decided to introduce him to the world of LOLOL. He planned to distract Yoosung from kept on mourning for Rika. His plan was a success.

Yoosung gradually became very attached to the game. As time passed, he became very good at gaming especially LOLOL. He was ranked as number 2 in the shooting star server. Yoosung was in love with the game world. In the game, everything was equal. In the game, he can be a hero. In the game, he can help other people. In the game, he felt needed. The game world reminded him to the world Rika once introduced him to. He missed it, the beautiful world Rika showed him.

With the help of the game distraction, Yoosung was able to be bright again. He even started to dyed his hair blonde, as the colour held the meaning of happiness. He styled his hair and put on bobby pins to looks more cheerful. When his mother asked why he dyed his hair, Yoosung answered that he thought that he might get a girlfriend if he dyed his hair. It was a stupid answer, but its somehow feels right.

The RFA members didn't realised that the reason Yoosung was too addicted to the game was because he need it. He would feel very lonely if he didn't play LOLOL. Whenever he felt lonely, all the empty feelings came back haunting and crushing him to the point he would break down once again. He need LOLOL to shake off all the sentimental feelings. He needs to depend on LOLOL to distract his own thoughts. Even if Yoosung get bright again thanks to the game... His feelings towards V still remain unchanged. He can't forgive V. Yoosung can't believe that V was trying to get rid of Rika's traces when he was deeply in love with her. Yoosung sometimes doubted that V truly loved Rika.

One day, an outsider named MC stumbled across the apps Seven made. He can't help himself but to feel a bit excited knowing that MC was inside Rika's apartment. Under illusions that Rika sent MC, he felt like the time had been moving again. His heart started to beat with hope again. After 2 years being stuck in the time living without any clear goal, he finally felt alive again. If before, he used LOLOL to distract and shake of his loneliness, MC kept on distracting him from playing LOLOL. He got excited whenever he thought of MC. 'Who are you MC? Did Rika really sent you here?' Yoosung thought to himself.

\--

A/N: To know what happened next, pick Yoosung's route. I promised you will never be disappointed. Yoosung was one of my favourite route other than Seven's. Oh! and for your information, I still don't play another story because I don't have enough HG. Hahaha... I am currently collecting HG for it. So,if the story is lacking something about Yoosung I am sorry.

The reason I wrote a biography for Yoosung is because some of my friends were skipping his route because he looks too childish. Some of them even thought that Yoosung's route is the least important one. *crying in a corner* How could they be so mean towards this cinnamon roll. I actually think that Yoosung's route is one of the most important route in casual story since it contain a huge spoiler about Seven's past.

The second reason I am writing this one shot is basically because he needs more love. I saw stories about the lovely twins everywhere, but it was hard to find one about Yoosung. So, I was thinking that maybe I could just try to make one for him.

Share this story to another MC if you think my writing worth it. It will means a lot for me. I am going to publish this story on wattpad too. Maybe 3 days after this story is published. Wattpad version will have a few pictures along with the story. So, check it out later. The title would be "Yoosung's Biography" too.


End file.
